


Kept Close Inside

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Forced Proximity, M/M, Office Supplies, Pining, Pining Arthur, Pre-Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the second time that week, Arthur ends up locked in the supply room with Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Close Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "we're locked in." (For youreyeslooklikeblueberries on tumblr.) 
> 
> Also written for the "forced proximity" square on my Merlin Tropes Bingo Card.

Merlin follows Arthur into the supply room and shifts a box of copy paper away from the door. There's an ominous click, then the sound of Merlin clearing his throat, and then another click as Arthur turns the light on in the tiny room. 

"Um." Merlin says, because, really, there isn't much he can say, especially after Arthur cuts off his apology with a sigh. 

"Right. I'll ring somebody to come and let us out. Again," Arthur adds.

"It's only the second time. And it's not my fault."

"Yes, it is. And it's the second time _in a week._ " 

There isn't enough space in the room for Arthur to get properly annoyed with Merlin, so he can't leave in a huff. He can hardly even turn away from Merlin, not unless he wants to get intimate with the toner cartridges. He tries to cross his arms over his chest, but ends up elbowing Merlin, and Arthur ends up sitting himself down on stack of full copy paper boxes after ringing maintenance. 

"Just collect what we came here for. And get some extra Post-Its," he adds. "I know you have an inordinate love for them." 

Merlin smiles, looking as if he's about to apologize again, then grabs at least three times more whiteboard markers and Post-It notes than they actually need. He only has to take a couple steps to stand next to Arthur, and when he does, Arthur can feel the warmth of Merlin's body. 

"You really are the worst PA I've ever had," he mutters and tries to feel annoyed again, in the hope it'll distract him from all the other feelings that Merlin rouses up in him. 

"I'm the only PA you've ever had." Merlin nudges his hip against Arthur's shoulder, and there's that body-warmth again, the scent of skin and laundry soap.

Arthur rubs both hands over his face. "Yes, well, I don't think I'll be getting another after this experience."

Merlin's quiet for a moment, then he simply says "Good" and rests his free hand at the nap of Arthur's neck. 

Something warm and unfamiliar gathers in Arthur's stomach, something between anger and anticipation and annoyance, and he does what he can to quell it. Merlin's worked for him for how many years now? How many years has Arthur spent watching Merlin smile and bring him tea and color-code Arthur's multiple calendars? How many times has he almost brought himself to ask Merlin for drinks or dinner or coffee after work? 

Long enough that Arthur can't imagine that Merlin hasn't figured him out and, in the process, has decided he wouldn't be interested should Arthur finally ask. 

"You should relax," Merlin says, then hastily adds, "I mean--not here in the supply room. In general." He pets the hair at Arthur's nape when Arthur doesn't move away.

Not that there's much room to move, for which Arthur's grateful, because it means that maybe he can have this, this one moment where Merlin is quiet and close and he's touching Arthur in one of the many ways Arthur has dreamed about during stray moments after work. 

This moment passes too quickly; footsteps approach the door and Merlin's hand falls from Arthur's neck before the lock clicks open once more. 

Merlin smiles over his shoulder at Arthur as they walk out into the corridor in such a way, small and bright, that Arthur hopes that even if Merlin has figured him out, he still has a chance.


End file.
